All I Want is Your Touch
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: Another ClayFAKE fic for you guys...((Sorry, but the music is just so beautiful and it fits so well into this manga!)) You know what to do RR!


_AN: Well, It's come that time to write another Clay/FAKE fic for you guys! This time Dee's the one who spills out his feelings... Now, just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a trusty duo. They're know to the world and co-workers as the Great Ryo and Dee, The Great Ryo and Dee! Sorry...Got carried away with the 'Gilligan's Island' thing...((It was so tempting that I just had to do it...I mean I just watched it...)) That's all for the commercials, Now on with the show!!!  
  
Disclaimer: With all the FAKE fics I've contributed, you'd think I'd own this by now, but I DON'T..._

**Blue, is the ocean in your eyes, blue as a cool scepter in the sky, as the lonely water falls.  
**  
So you came to me about a year ago, assigned to me. My heart rate began increasing as I saw your dark, hypnotic eyes pierce right through my own and into my heart. Something right then made me want to hold your face in my hands.  
  
**Red, is the fire in your heart. For the passionate love that we make as the sunset is fading away...  
**  
During those few weeks of getting 'aquatinted,' I began falling for you. The need to kiss you became harder to ward off than JJ even. I found it harder still when you would show the slightest bit of aggression, which I knew that there was a fire secretly being hidden from my very watchful eyes.  
  
**Angel...Heaven starts here tonight in your arms. Wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm.  
**  
Each night after we had gotten to one of our apartments, I held you close after a long discussion about the cases which wouldn't give us a break. I could smell the ivory of your skin, the sweat mixed lavender in you hair. We'd spend a while kissing, I'd try my hardest to get you to come to bed with me, that was until till Bikky got home, half the time he was sending me home if I was over at your lovely abode.  
  
**Now that you're here, angel don't go. Let's keep the mood nice and slow.  
**  
Although it took time, I got you to admit to not only me, but yourself, that you truly and deeply loved me. I had always been longing to hear those words from you. Since we first met to even a time when I was just a little kid. I knew that someday, somehow I would meet someone that could offer me all that I deserved and then some, just like Penguin said.  
  
**All I want your touch. All I want is your Heaven right here by my side, every night.  
**  
I couldn't describe what that night was like. The night when our beings and souls became a joined union. The night when all our dreams did come true. The night when we wouldn't have to go on letting our fears and loneliness get the best of us.  
  
**All I want is your touch. all I want is your tenderness here in my life. Every morning and night. Girl cause your touch is so right.  
**  
The morning after felt so new, so different. The world seemed brighter, everything was alive. Of course you had a different feeling as you tried walking for the 'first time,' making it hard for me to hold back my laughter. But you found it easier once I gave you a kiss that seemed to take the hurt away.  
  
**Yes, I've been thinking about you. I've imagined the feel of your body and how it will be when we move.  
**  
I could have sworn, along with all the other changes that came the night after, that your lovemaking skills improved. Half the time I'd find you were the one who dominated the whole event, something that I had no trouble conforming to.  
  
**Darling...Magic's alive tonight in your arms. Wanna drown in this moment get lost in your charm.  
**  
I smiled the widest smile that day I proposed to you. Something just seemed to make the air glitter and the water sparkle with all its magnificence. The moment when the sun shimmered off the pond and the birds began chirping was when I got on my knee and spoke to you probably the most wonderful piece of poetry even a poet couldn't come up with. You had tears going down your face as you gave me the answer which I had been hoping for all day.  
  
**Now that you're here, don't move too fast, let's make the moment last**.  
  
I grasped a hold of your shaky left hand, which settled down as I slid the ring onto your finger. It felt like time had just happened to stop that moment, the reason beckoned for it to happen.  
  
**All I want is your touch, All I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
**  
I carried you home and began voraciously tearing off your clothing, you yourself doing the same to me. Our kisses passionate up to the mind- shattering climax of our evening, where that kiss, in that moment, left us both in a stupor.  
  
**All I want is your touch, All I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night. Girl cause your touch is so right.  
**  
The months of preparation for the wedding day had been all but enjoyable as work seemed to cave in on us little at a time. But even if it was hard we somehow made it through to the wedding day with the honeymoon following., our break from the havoc of the city, and the start of our new life., together  
  
**I don't want nobody else...And you see that my body is aching, I'm hopelessly taken by you...**  
  
So there we both stood at the alter, you looking stunning in the white tuxedo with that cute top hat. We began reading the vows, something which I had spent months deciding the words to. I spoke my words of love and devotion to you, and you started crying, so I began crying too. You could hardly speak out your own vows to me, but I gazed into your eyes, and somehow you were able to finish.  
  
**All I want is your touch, All I want is your heaven right here by my side every night. All I want is your touch, All I want is your tenderness here in my life...  
**  
We walked down the isle and into the horse drawn carriage which would lead us to the airport to take us to our destination. You snuggled into me as I held you there as snow began to fall gracefully to the Earth and onto our hair. Your eyes spoke of all the love you had and wanted to share with me, my eyes were speaking the same to you. Our gazes grew closer and our lips met, marking the start of our new journey together.  
  
**All I want is your touch, All I want is you heaven right here by my side, every night. All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life. Every morning and night. Girl cause your touch is so right...  
**__

__

_AN: I am so sorry if this isn't as good as the other two which I have done,, but It's already 3:25 am and I am SO out of it, So PLEASE forgive me??? _


End file.
